Transformer RID Christmas
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Bumblebee and the bots are going to celebrate Christmas with Denny and Russell. Jetstorm and Slipstream want to get a special present for Drift. They don't want to get him. But Russell tells them that Drift will be happy with a gift from them, because it comes from their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

_Bumblebee and his team are going to celebrate Christmas on earth at the scrap yard with Denny and Russel. Jetstorm and Slipstream want to get something really special for Drift._

chapter 1 What is Christmas?

It was December 1st at the scrap yard. Denny and Russell were getting somethings out. "What are you doing?" Side swipe asked. "Getting ready for Christmas." Russel answered. Bumblebee looked happy but the other transformers looked confused.

"What is Christmas?" Grimlock asked.

"Yeah," Side swipe said. The others agreed. "It's an earth holiday in December. To celebrate good will, peace, the spirit of giving and to spend time with those you care about." Bumblebee said.

"Sounds like an honorable holiday," Drift said.

"It is also a lot of fun." Russel said.

"Come on Rusty we have to get out the Christmas tree!" Denny called.

"Okay!" Russell called. The tree and the ornaments were out. "What's all this for?" Slipstream asked. "To decorate the tree." Russell said.

"Why?" Jetstorm asked.

"It's a tradition. The presents will go underneath the Christmas tree and it's fun to decorate it." Russell said. Jetstorm looked through the box and found an odd looking ornament. "Where does this go on the tree?" Jetstorm asked. "On the top as tradition goes it is put on last." Russel said. "You can put it on if you want." Denny told Jetstorm. "I would be honored to do so." Jetstorm said. "Okay it's settle Jetstorm will put the star on the top of the tree when we are finished decorating it." Denny said. "We can help?" Grimlock asked. "Yes, but be very careful the ornaments a very fragile." Denny said. "Uh oh." Grimlock said.

They began to work on the tree. Russel put on the last ornament. Jetstorm came up with the star. Drift picked him up so he could reach. "Thanks," He said. Drift nodded. It was amazing.

"So when is Christmas?" Slipstream asked.

"December 25th." Denny answered.

"We have to wait?" Side swipe said.

"Yes, I'm telling waiting for Christmas isn't easy. But it is worth the wait." Russell said.

"What is the point of these Christmas cents, wits, *WHACK* Presents?" Fixit asked.

"It is the season of giving. We you give someone a Christmas present you have to know what the other person likes and that you understand them." Denny said.

"OH," The bots said.

(Soon the bots will think of presents for each other.)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 think of a gift

Strongarm knew what she was going to get Bumblebee, Grimlock, Side swipe, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream and Fixit. Side swipe knew what he was going to get for everybody. Same for Grimlock, Bumblebee, Drift, Fixit, Denny and Russell. Jetstorm and Slipstream knew what to get everybody, everybody except Drift. They had to get something special for Drift. They knew it had to make him feel honored. They didn't know what to do.

Russell saw that they looked troubled. "What's wrong?" Russell asked. They turned and saw him. "Nothing." Slipstream said. "Doesn't sound like nothing." Russell said. "We can't think of a Christmas gift for Drift." Jetstorm said. "Oh, any ideas?" Russell asked. "Some but all are stupid," Jetstorm said. "We can't think of anything to give that he would like." Slipstream said. "You know he will like any gift from you two. Because he cares about you and he will know it came from the heart." Russell said.

Denny came over. "What's going on?' He asked. "Slipstream and Jetstorm can't think of anything to give Drift for Christmas." Russell said. Denny looked at the minicons. "He'll like anything you two give him." Denny said. "That's what Russell said." Slipstream said. "You know how about you make him a gift?' Denny said. "Make him a gift?" they asked in unison. "Yes," Denny said. Denny showed them a picture Russell made for him on Christmas. He told them it was the best gift he had ever gotten.

Jetstorm got an idea. "Let's make him a picture frame." Jetstorm said. Slipstream liked that. Russell and Denny got the wood. Russell got out the picture he took of the day Drift had a celebration to celebrate the day they became his students. It was good picture. Jetstorm and Slipstream began to work on it. Drift was wondering where those two went. Drift had some training that he wanted to do with them.

For the next couple of days Jetstorm and Slipstream were working on the picture frame and today they were putting on the finishing touches. They were painting on the last detail. "Done," They said. After a couple of hours the paint dried. They put the picture in and wrapped it up. Put a name tag on it and put it under the tree. They hoped Drift would like it.

Drift came by and saw them covered in paint. "Why are you covered in paint?" Drift asked. "We were working on something." Slipstream said. "Working on what?' Drift asked. "You'll see." Jetstorm said. Drift could except that.

Will Drift like his students' present? Read and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Merry Christmas

It was Christmas eve. Russell and the bots were watching a Christmas movie. Everyone was antsy with thoughts about tomorrow. Jetstorm and Slipstream hoped that Drift would like his present. Drift also had a surprise for the two of them. They were kids. Slipstream 15 and Jetstorm 12 both had been orphaned and he knew they need a father not just a teacher so he talked to the forces on Cybertron and had present for them.

That night was a bit restless. Everyone had thoughts of Christmas. Jetstorm was tossing and turning. "Slipstream, you awake?" He asked. Slipstream turned to him. "Yeah," He said. "Thinking about tomorrow?' Jetstorm asked. "Yes." Slipstream said. "Me too." Jetstorm said and they went to sleep.

At 7:00 am everyone woke up and ran to the command center where the tree was. Everyone began to open presents. Side swipe got a variety of earth music and movies. Strongarm got books that had rules in it. Grimlock got a punching bag and some picture books. Bumblebee got good gifts too same for Fixit, Russell and Denny. Drift got good presents and he saw there was one left. It said it was from Jetstorm and Slipstream. "Hmm," He said and opened it. It was a picture frame it had swords, naginata and nun-chucks on it. It had writing on it. It said "World's greatest teacher". Drift didn't know what say. He was in awe. He felt touched. Jetstorm and Slipstream were worried why wasn't he saying anything? "Where did you two get this?" Drift asked. "We made it." Jetstorm and Slipstream answered at the same time. "You made this?' He asked. "Yes," They said. "This is the best gift I have ever gotten. Thank you Jetstorm and Slipstream." Drift said.

"You're welcome." They said.

"I have a surprise for you two." Drift said.

"A surprise for us?' they asked in unison. Drift nodded. "You two told me when you were little you had no families to call your own." Drift said. "This is true." Slipstream said. Jetstorm nodded. Drift pulled out form. Strongarm recognized it. It was an adoption form. Drift showed it to them. They looked at him. "You're adopting us?" Jetstorm asked. "More like just adopted." Drift said. Jetstorm and Slipstream were happy and so was Drift. "Awe!" Everyone said. "Merry Christmas, bots." Russell said. "Merry Christmas Russell." Bumblebee said.

This Christmas will be in the Autobots hearts and Russell and Denny's heart's too. As the best one they ever had.


End file.
